<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge by xaviqrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227920">Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviqrs/pseuds/xaviqrs'>xaviqrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Closeted Character, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gay Panic, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Young Charles and Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviqrs/pseuds/xaviqrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote Prompt:</p>
<p>"I cannot decide if I want to kiss you or push you off the bridge."</p>
<p>"Can I pick?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Erik was afraid of Charles. They had been going to the same school for years, had become the closest friends and did everything together. No, that wasn’t what Erik was afraid of. Barely anything could scare him, not heights or even death, but sometimes Charles could make him feel everything at once. That was what terrified him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :) This is my first time posting any of my writing to a public site so I hope I did alright! I'd like to thank QuackerofOats for helping me through my writer's blocks and helping me keep motivation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like Erik was afraid of Charles. They had been going to the same school for years, had become the closest friends and did everything together. No, that wasn’t what Erik was afraid of. Barely anything could scare him, not heights or even death, but sometimes Charles could make him feel everything at once. That was what terrified him. </p>
<p>Their town was small and was located near a river. The history there was mostly about farming and horse carriages which didn’t interest Erik but he had gone to the stuffy museum on main street more times than he could count on one hand just for Charles’ sake. He was the only person he had ever met who went to museums for fun. That was Charles.</p>
<p>Now, Erik was in his last year of high school, after waiting for so long. Him and Charles both planned on going to the university on the edge of the nearest city next year, it had always been their plan. Though Erik wasn’t sure of what he wanted to do, he knew that he would follow Charles through whatever plan he had for them. What scared Erik the most was that he didn’t doubt it for a second. He couldn’t wait to get out of this town and be with just Charles and only Charles. </p>
<p>And maybe Emma too.</p>
<p>“Earth to Erik. Yeah, he’s in too deep.” Emma groaned as she rested one of her elbows on his shoulder. Erik snapped back to the present. Emma Frost was his best friend, second to Charles of course. She was smart, funny and could be relied on, most of the time. Their friendship was easy, not even close to complicated. Simple. That was how Erik liked it. They usually went to the library together during their free period to start on homework and discuss random topics.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Charles would tag along. This was one of those times. Some other students usually sat with them as well such as Sean Cassidy, Angel Salvadore, Alex Summers and Hank McCoy. He didn’t know them well at first but occasionally exchanged casual conversations with them. That was until they had all become really close friends. </p>
<p>Erik met Charles’ gaze and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the sight of his breath-taking eyes. Charles offered him an innocent smile then jotted down something in his notebook. </p>
<p>“Finally. What do you even think about in that mind of yours?” Emma asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Erik rolled his eyes. “Probably more important things than what you think about.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Lehnsherr. You’ve proved your point. Why else would you do Sean’s homework for him?” She said and smirked as Sean went to object her statement. When he didn’t say anything, they all laughed as he turned bright red. </p>
<p>“So,” Angel started, leaning forward onto the table, “What are you guys doing tonight for the full moon?” They shared a look and shrugged. It was tradition in their town for all the students to go out and enjoy themselves on the nights the moon would light up the sky beautifully. Their study group usually went to one of their houses and played board games and talked.</p>
<p>Alex gathered his notebook and clicked his pen, creating a list. “Let’s jot some ideas and vote?” Hank made a face at Alex and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Why can’t we just do the normal routine and meet at Sean’s for board games?” He asked, looking exhausted from the full day of working. Charles had an expression on his face, suggesting that he was going to agree but Angel hoped in first.</p>
<p>“Because we always do that and it’s kinda getting boring.” </p>
<p>Charles refrained from saying anything and just nodded. Erik knew Charles wasn’t one to fight the group's decision, even if he would rather hang out at Sean’s and play board games. Erik didn’t know where he stood on the choice to do something different. He was a routine kind of guy. But the last time they went to Sean’s place, things got out of hand very quickly. Charles was so drunk, Erik had to walk him home while Charles slurred really bad pickup lines. It was amusing but not something Erik could go through again. </p>
<p>“I’m all for doing something different for a change. My mom doesn’t really appreciate our parties.” Sean said, rubbing the back of his neck. Alex hummed in agreement then tore out the page to pass it to Angel. She examined the notes and scribbled something on the page as a grin spread across her face.</p>
<p>“What if we go night swimming in the river?” Angel exclaimed. The group looked at her then at each other. She passed the page to Sean and he read it under his breath. “Think about it, the moon will provide enough light, we can put on our swimsuits underneath our clothes and sneak out to the dock. Nobody would catch us and we could have a good time!”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a horrible idea, Erik had to admit that. It was one of those things that someone would do in a dream but never expect to do in reality. The water would be terribly cold and the night breeze would amplify that but the whole experience would be fun. Sean nodded slowly and the others started to agree. Charles leaned into Erik in a friendly way which caused Erik’s breath to catch. It was harmless but the smallest amounts of affection from Charles could keep him satisfied for life. He smiled at him and tried to listen as Angel continued to discuss the plan. It seemed to just go in one ear and out the other. </p>
<p>Having Charles this close was another feeling in itself. Something Erik felt a lot when he was within proximity of Charles. This feeling was uncharted territory, it made him nervous. But nothing scared Erik, right? Nothing except for Charles. </p>
<p>Erik let out a staggered breath, careful not to draw attention to how unsteady he was feeling. </p>
<p>“Which dock? The one by the old stone bridge or the one off main?” Alex questioned. Angel stopped to think for a moment then seemed to have come to an answer.</p>
<p>“The one near the bridge. Less trees and less people.” She explained. Everyone agreed except for Erik who was only half listening to the conversation anyway. Emma noticed and spared him a glance before standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve got to run. Erik, you owe me a ride, let’s go.”</p>
<p>Erik was quick to react. He jumped up, surprising Charles then threw his books in his backpack hastily. On his way out, he waved over his shoulder at Charles who smiled back. A dropping feeling filled his stomach then he ran to catch up with Emma. It was once they were out of view that she hit him with her bag.</p>
<p>“Ow. . . That was unnecessary.” Erik muttered, rubbing his arm where it would probably be bruised later. She rolled her eyes and sped up her pace, expecting him to follow.</p>
<p>“You need to stop gawking at Charles everytime he so much as touches you.” Emma said while searching her purse for the keys to the car. She threw them at Erik and he was barely fast enough to catch them. He unlocked the car and got in on the driver’s side, waiting for Emma to get in and close the door. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re seeing, but it’s not gawking.” Erik said. </p>
<p>Emma scoffed and retrieved her lip gloss from her purse before smacking her lips and saying, “Gawking.”</p>
<p>This game was getting old. She had obviously known for long enough that Erik was in love with Charles. And almost every single time something like this happened, they had the same conversation. He was sick of it but in a way, it helped snap him out of this absurd feeling of hope that one day he could be with Charles the way he always fantasized about. It just wasn’t going to happen and Erik knew it was something he had to admit. </p>
<p>And everytime Erik thought he was over it, Charles would look at him with his brilliant blue eyes and break into some passionate speech about a book he’d been reading and Erik managed to fall all over again. It was a tiring process but Charles was worth each second of it. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Erik shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car, checking the mirror to make sure the way was clear before they backed out. The drive to Emma’s house was mostly silent with her occasionally mumbling about the radio station. Once they arrived, Emma hopped out of the car and waved goodbye to Erik then entered the house. He watched for a moment then drove off towards his house.</p>
<p>When Erik got home, he didn’t feel like eating despite the smell of his mother’s german cuisine coming from the kitchen. He headed straight up the stairs and to his room where he dropped onto his bed and sighed. Erik was already tired from the long day but now he had to go night swimming? It sounded amusing now but he could only imagine he would regret it the next day. He ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating even showing up. </p>
<p>Charles will be there, Erik reminded himself. A second later, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned and retrieved his phone from his sweater. The screen lit up, letting him know Charles had messaged him.</p>
<p>Charles: Hello Erik, just making sure you are alright to go out tonight? You seemed on edge.</p>
<p>Maybe Emma was right, he was being too obvious. Clearly Charles was starting to notice and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. That was the last thing he wished to happen. Charles discovering his feelings could lead to so many horrible possibilities, it simply couldn’t happen. </p>
<p>You: Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe a little tired but I’ll still make it out tonight. Wouldn’t want to go through another day of Emma bugging me about it.</p>
<p>Charles: Brilliant! I cannot wait to see you later, it’s going to be fun :)</p>
<p>He tried to ignore the way his heart leaped, it wasn’t easy. Charles’ affect on him was a little out of control but Erik didn’t enjoy thinking about that. Instead, he set down his phone and massaged the bridge of his nose. Tonight was going to be fun, just like Charles said. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>23:46. That was what time it was when Erik finally decided to sneak out. He had lived in this house long enough to know every creak in the floorboards and every corner of this house. Sneaking out was the easy part of the night. The hard part would be trying to last all night without saying or doing something he’d regret. Erik had already put on his swim shorts underneath his clothes and brought extra pants and a t-shirt just in case.</p>
<p>When he finally got through the front door, Erik acknowledged how bright the moon really was on these nights. He had never really stopped to think about it before. Considering it for one more moment, he made his way to the garage and grabbed his skateboard. The black paint reflected the moon’s light, making the scratches on the bottom stand out. Erik hopped on, feeling the crisp night air on his face then pushed off.</p>
<p>Houses and lamp posts went by in a blur as he rolled down the street. The only sounds he could hear were the wheels of his skateboard against the concrete and some distant laughter of other teenagers. Main street was never really his favourite street in the day. It was more populated and always had a lot of people. At night, it was like he had entered an entire new reality. </p>
<p>As Erik approached the hill that led down the dock, the idea of what he was doing had finally settled in. It was a rush of adrenaline that made him jump off his skateboard and jog down the hill. Talking and laughter could be heard from the dock, causing his heart to race.</p>
<p>“Hey Erik! You made it!” Alex cheered. The rest of the group whistled and clapped as Erik performed a mocking bow. That was when Charles walked up to him with his cherry lips tugging up into a shy, more private smile.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came, my friend.” Charles whispered when he was close enough to him. If it weren’t for the fortunate lighting, Charles definitely would have caught the blush that crept up his neck. Erik nodded and relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. It’s incredible.” Erik breathed. Charles turned to follow his gaze and hummed in agreement. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Angel started stripping down to just her bathing suit and Sean was chuckling. Charles looked down at Erik’s hand, a calculating expression on his face, then grabbed his wrist and led him to join the group. Erik followed unquestionably and saw that they were all removing their extra clothes. Charles withdrew his hand and began to get into his bathing suit, leaving Erik with his thoughts. </p>
<p>The heat where Charles’ hand had just been started to fade, making Erik wish he could feel like this forever. Everyday, it proved to be more of a challenge to be around Charles, with his charming personality and alluring opinions. Erik could listen to him go on for hours about his theories and interests, his past experiences and plans for the future. He found himself touching his wrist, trying to feel the ghost of Charles’ fingers.</p>
<p>Releasing his breath, Erik stripped down to his swim shorts and collected his belongings into his bag. His skin pricked under the cold and he rubbed his hands together to create some sort of warmth. The attempt was pointless because Erik still felt just as cold afterward. The wind blew again and Erik had to wrap himself in his towel for warmth. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around to see Charles standing there with his face flushed from the frigid temperature. </p>
<p>Charles offered a hesitant grin, “Are you ready for this?”</p>
<p>Erik looked out at the calm river then back at Charles, noticing how his eyes matched the water. He inhaled deeply then took him by the hand and raced towards the river with Charles laughing behind him. The others seemed to see what was going on and sprinted after them. Each step closer to the edge of the water, Erik braced himself for the bitter water he was about to plunge into with Charles at his side. When they were a few meters away, Erik glanced back at Charles to give him the ‘OK’ then leaped into the water. </p>
<p>The water was cool to say the least. Erik swam up to the surface in time to see Alex, Sean, Angel and Hank cheering as they splashed into the river. They resurfaced and began to scoop the water at each other. Emma looked hesitant then muttered something that sounded like a curse then dived into the water. They all cheered and clapped. Erik suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck and Charles gave him the type of smile that melted hearts over his shoulder.  </p>
<p>His chest constricted in longing, wanting to stay in this moment forever. How could someone love another person so much? Erik didn’t know until he met Charles. He never understood romance novels and how the characters could love one another to the point where they were willing to do anything for each other. That was until he met Charles. Everything always led back to Charles and he didn’t understand why but at the exact same time, it only made sense. </p>
<p>Erik was brought back from his mind when Emma splashed them both with water and swam away as fast as she could. Charles scoffed then let go of Erik to chase Emma, “Oh Emma, I’ve had quite the history with splash wars. Don’t expect to win.” </p>
<p>“Sure, Xavier! You’re all talk.” Emma joked and dodged Charles’ attempt to splash her. Alex and Angel shared a look then both approached Erik.</p>
<p>“Hey, Alex and I are going to push Sean into the water. Want to help?” Angel asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Alex matched her expression and nodded at Sean who was now sitting on the land, dipping his feet into the water. Erik considered it then waved them off.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ll be watching from the bridge.” Erik gestured to the stone bridge behind them and left to retrieve his towel. </p>
<p>“You’re done swimming already? But we just got here!” Angel complained. He shrugged and met Emma’s hard glare with a pleading expression that she wouldn’t comment on it. Her eyes softened but it could only be noticed if you were watching for it. She turned and splashed Charles who was staring at Erik. His attention went back to Emma temporarily. Erik took that as a chance to get out of there. He snatched up his backpack and draped his towel over his shoulders before trudging towards the bridge.</p>
<p>The bridge was surrounded by some trees, providing a bit of privacy. Erik stood in the center, leaning against the side and watched his friends have a good time. It was silly for him to run off, he knew it, but Erik didn’t know how much more he could take. It wasn’t fair that Erik felt a pang in his chest every time his eyes landed on Charles. He hated how happy Charles made him. This feeling of vulnerability was driving him mad and the cause was the very man he was in love with since he could remember. Erik rested his face in his hands and made a noise in defeat. He listened to the rustling of the leaves and his friends talking below. The wind was certainly more noticeable up on the bridge then down there. Erik shivered then reached for his bag to pull on a hoodie, that was when he heard footsteps on the stone. He paused and peered in the direction the footfalls were coming from. Charles beamed at him, his hair damp and his eyes becoming more blue than usual. He has a towel tightly wrapped around him and his teeth chattered slightly.</p>
<p>Erik tilted his head at Charles in a questioning manner, “Why aren’t you swimming with the others?”</p>
<p>“I could ask the same about you, my friend,” Charles smirked as he took the spot on Erik’s left and leaned against the railing. Erik considered his words for a moment but didn’t reply. Instead, he turned his gaze in the opposite direction, trying not to focus on him. Charles fidgeted with the seam of his towel, looking very unsure. “So, why aren’t you swimming with the others?”</p>
<p>Silence. How was he supposed to answer that? He assumed ‘I left because I’m in love with you and I cannot face the fact that I’m not with you’ wouldn’t pass over very well. Erik imagined that scenario in his head and had to keep from chuckling at the look on Charles’ face, being all flustered and red. But then Erik remembered the very real possibility that Charles was probably straight and would feel uncomfortable. He wouldn’t want to hang out with Erik anymore, so many years of friendship gone to nothing. Erik’s heart rate increased at that thought alone. </p>
<p>Rather than saying nothing at all, Erik mumbled, “I wasn’t in the mood.”</p>
<p>It sounded more like a question than a statement. It didn’t surprise him when Charles raised an eyebrow at that, then sighed.</p>
<p>“No, Erik. That’s the problem right there,” Charles said, causing Erik to meet his eyes, “You are my best friend and I know when you are lying. Is everything alright at home? Do you need me to sleepover tonight? You have to provide me with some sort of idea of what’s going on because I’m worried about you.” </p>
<p>“Well clearly you are wrong. I’m fine.” Erik muttered. Part of him started feeling defensive, like Charles was too close to the answer and it scared him. He needed to escape this situation immediately. Charles had other plans.</p>
<p>“I am trying to help you. Why are you pushing me away?” Charles asked desperately. His voice wavered and he took his eyes off Erik, staring at the river below them. Hearing Charles sound so weak felt like a stab to the chest, but letting Charles in would only cause more long term pain.</p>
<p>Erik kept a stoic expression and managed to ignore Charles who was still at his side. The only thing that could possibly give away his nervousness was the way his breathing was uneven. Erik couldn’t decide if the lack of words being said was relieving or uncomfortable. He figured that saying nothing would be better. </p>
<p>Charles carded his fingers in his hair then stepped back from the railing. It was evident on his face that Erik was frustrating him out of his mind. That was another thing about Charles, he couldn’t stand not knowing something, especially when it comes to Erik. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug, seeing Charles give up.</p>
<p>But Erik was mistaken because when Charles turned around, he said something he would have never expected.</p>
<p>“It’s Emma, isn’t it?” He demanded in a quiet tone. Erik met his eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at him in confusion. Charles’ lower lip quivered subtly and his normally blue eyes were darker. It might have been just the lighting but Charles suddenly looked drained. He helplessly shrugged at Erik, “I see the way you look at each other, Erik. If that is what has you so occupied lately, I can try to help-”</p>
<p>“Charles, how am I supposed to accept your help when you are the problem?” Erik blurted, instantly regretting the words once they left his mouth. Charles took a step back, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“What?” Charles breathed. He stammered for a moment, trying to put together the words to form a sentence. Congratulations, Erik. You ruined your most important friendship and you haven’t even gotten to the worst part yet. He thought bitterly. Charles folded his arms over his chest and stepped back again. “I - I don’t understand. . .  Erik, what did I do? I don’t - I didn’t mean to upset you and make you feel obligated to tell me, I just want to help you. Please don’t push me away, Erik, you are my best friend and I cannot imagine my life without you-”</p>
<p>“I’m not in love with Emma.”</p>
<p>Charles snapped his mouth shut. Erik’s heart began to race, seeing how bothered Charles looked and noticing the tears that threatened to spill. The knife that seemed to stab him in the chest started twisting with guilt and he had to take a second just to breathe. The ache continued as Erik stepped towards him with a defeated expression on his face. He couldn’t really tell how Charles felt, his face was unreadable but it had to be something resembling confusion and relief. </p>
<p>“I’m not in love with Emma, I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>The quiet confession just seemed to tumble out of his mouth without warning. Erik didn’t think he could look Charles in the eyes while he rejected him so he turned back to the railing and watched Alex and Sean splash around. Emma seemed to have gotten cold and was now sitting on the side while Angel giggled and recorded the boys’ on her phone. Erik almost wished he was down there rather than up on that bridge, facing his deepest fear, because nothing scared Erik. Nothing except for his feelings towards Charles. <br/>If someone had asked Erik what he would have been doing that night, this certainly wouldn’t have been the answer. He had planned on having a good time with some friends, care-free and happy. Depending on how this turned out, Erik was already thinking about excuses to get out of study sessions with Emma. Surely she would ask plenty of questions he didn’t exactly want to answer, questions that would make him focus on what happened. Emma was predictable enough. For the others, Erik wasn’t so sure. They weren’t aware of the whole ‘Erik being completely smitten for Charles’ situation, unless Emma had accidentally indulged but he knew she could keep a secret. He could already hear her voice being sympathetic for him. That was the opposite of what he wanted. </p>
<p>Charles joined him at his side once again but this time, he studied Erik carefully, a small smile dawning on his face. Erik’s heart raced, he felt pinned down under Charles’ gaze. Saying he was confused would barely tap into everything he was feeling. Why was Charles looking at him like that? Shouldn’t he be disgusted or uncomfortable? Instead, he laughed softly, his breath ragged.</p>
<p>“You love me?” Charles asked in awe. His facial expression was only admiration and something completely unexpected. Part of Erik was in a state of panic, what was going on? The other part of him had some strange sense of hope. Maybe this wouldn’t be blown to hell? He refused to believe that part, stupid false hope. </p>
<p>Not trusting his voice, Erik nodded rather than voicing his thoughts. There was no escape from the hole had just dug himself into and he might as well own his confession. The simple gesture brightened Charles’ features in a way Erik had never seen before. That was why it caught him by surprise when Charles took his hand in his and rubbed soothing circles with this thumb. Erik’s heart seemed to jump and lodge in his throat. What was going on? Mein Gott, Charles was holding his hand. </p>
<p>What did this mean? Did Charles reciprocate his feelings? Was he doing this out of pity? Why is he smiling like that? Erik had so many questions but couldn’t phrase them to make sense outside of his mind. He felt himself smile hesitantly but he felt in place. Charles noticed and his smile softened once more.</p>
<p>“I cannot decide if I want to kiss you or toss you off the bridge.” Charles joked, leaving Erik breathless just by the idea of kissing Charles. He wasn’t going to lie, that fantasy was something he imagined often, but he never expected to find himself here. Erik could feel his face heat up at the possibility of it then he grinned.</p>
<p>“Can I pick?”</p>
<p>Charles’ smile slipped from his face and he stared at Erik. For a moment, Erik thought he had said something to upset him, that was until Charles pulled Erik in by his hand and claimed his lips. Erik was taken by surprise and remained stiff before he brought his hands up to frame Charles’ face and gave in. </p>
<p>In all of Erik’s fantasies, he had never imagined Charles’ lips would feel this way, to be this soft and hesitant. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood rushed to his ears. Was he supposed to feel this weak under Charles’ touch? Erik always had but this was a whole new level. Their lips continued to move against each other in a synchronized manner before Charles finally broke away for breath. Just when Erik thought Charles’ cherry lips couldn’t be any more red, he saw his freshy kissed lips and thought again. His stomach fluttered with the knowledge that he had caused it. They touched their foreheads together and breathed, trying to comprehend what had just happened between them. </p>
<p>“I. . . I love you, Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles mumbled, placing another kiss to his lips. Erik returned the gesture. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to this, the feel of Charles’ lips against his, Charles telling him he loves him. But that was alright, because Erik wasn’t afraid of trying. With that in mind, he tilted Charles’ chin up and gave him an easy smile. </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>